uninhabited_by_zackzakfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
'' Clothing '''Bear Shirt - Bear Fur + Bear Fur + Bear Fur' Bear Pants - Bear Fur + Bear Fur Pigskin Sack - Pig skin + Pig skin + Pig skin + Pig skin ''Items '''Stick - Twig + Twig' Wood Plate - Stick + Stick + Stick Bear Pants - Bear Fur + Bear Fur Bear Shirt - Bear Fur + Bear Fur + Bear Fur Stone Plate - Stone + Stone ''Tools '''Wooden Sword - Stick + Wooden Plate + Wooden Plate' Pickaxe - Stick + Stick + Stick + Stick Wooden Axe - Stick + Stick + Wooden Plate Bucket - Wooden Plate + Stick + Stick + Stick Fire Starter - Flint Nugget + Steel Nugget Torch - Log + Fire Starter Stone Sword - Stick + Stone Plate + Stone Plate Stone Knife - Stick + Stone Plate Hammer - Stick + Stick + Stick + Log ''Buildings '''Barrier - Log + Log + Log + Log' Gate - Log + Log + Log Fire Pit - Rock + Log + Log + Rock Chest - Log + Log + Log + Steel Nugget ''Tips '''Stone - Obtained by mining' Flint nugget - Obtained by mining Steel nugget - Obtaind by mining Bear fur - Obtained by using knife on dead Bear Pig Skin - Obtained by using knife on dead Pig Pork - Obtained by using knife on dead Pig ''Survival tips '''Surviving at night - If you wanna survive at night without a torch or campfire, stay at low ground, sprint around or stay under lower trees (make sure you have enough hunger and thirst)' Building a base - While building a base, make sure you make it with only 1-2 exits and ways in, build the walls 2 barricades high, make sure there ain't no way to jump in. It's also good if you have some trees in your base to avoid attacks from above. Team up - If you wanna team up make sure you can trust him/them. Getting stuff - When you're going out for stuff make sure that you know where your base is. It's also good if you always have at least 1 guy with swords at your base. Make sure you can get to a camp fire or have a torch before it gets dark. Overheating - Most people die of hypothermia, but overheating is a very real threat also. When wearing bear-skin clothing make sure that you don't get too close to a fire. You may also overheat from being at a low alititude during daytime. To prevent overheating get high up into the mountains during the day, scavenging the lowlands at night. Resources - There is a finite amount of resources on each server. To ensure that the resources (trees and animals) don't run out, you need to breed/plant more. To breed animals you need to get two together and in about 5 minutes another will pop out. For trees, plant their seeds at appropriate altitudes. You should also alert the other players about this. Category:Buildings Category:Tips